Dreams of The Met
by callmeserena
Summary: Dan has a naughty dream of a certain Waldorf and wakes up a lot turned on and a little weirded out. Pre-S4. Smut.


**Dreams of The Met**

**Rated M! Super smutty. May perverse your delicate sensibilities. **

A/N: My last fic was all reviews saying MORE, so here is some more Dair dirtiness. Again, you can thank the old GG Kink Meme(still sad it died :cries:) for this little piece of smut. It originally came from a prompt for a Dan/Blair/Chuck fic with Chuck watching DB, but I didn't really know how to write him in, so dear Chuckles is taking a pass on this Dan and Blair sexytime.

Original Prompt: _Dan is extremely annoyed with UESers, but this doesn't stop him from dreaming about Blair sucking his cock and begging forgiveness on the Met's stairs. _  
_With Chuck watching. When he wakes up,he jerk off at the memory of her mouth._

Hit me up if you have any of your own kinks you'd like me to write, or if you've seen anything on the kink meme board you'd really like me to take a swing at. I will literally write any pairing. I have a Dan/Serena/Chuck/Blair fic from the kink meme I plan on writing this weekend, so be on the look out for that. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, here is some gratuitous smut! Enjoy..

* * *

The Met steps were empty. No Wall Street businessmen talking on their phones as they hurriedly ate lunch. Not a single social climbing, yogurt eating private school girl gossiping. Not even a bum sitting at the far corner, begging the filthy rich passer-byers for their spare change.

It was completely bare.

Turning around, Dan noticed that not only was the Met empty, the entire street was vacant of any activity. It was as if every soul in Manhattan had got up and left, leaving him to roam the city alone.

Before he even had the chance to come up with an explanation for such a strange event, he spotted a sleek black limo driving up to rest at the bottom of the steps. It's engine creating a soft purr, loud compared to the complete silence of the streets.

It sat idle, no one seeming to make a move to come out of it. Dan, deciding to go and investigate, started making his way down from the top of the steps. When he was about halfway there, the door finally opened. He was shocked to see that it was none other than Blair Waldorf who emerged from inside.

She wore a burgundy trench coat, wrapped tightly around her slim figure. Fishnet tights ran up her legs, made longer by the sky high black stilettos she had strapped to her feet. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face and down her back. A small smile played at her lips as she started on an excruciatingly slow journey up to where Dan stood in shock.

"Where is everyone?" He called down to her, still curious as to what happened to New York, but slightly unnerved by the seductive sway of her hips and the "I'm up to no good" look on her face.

"I made them leave." Was all the explanation she gave him as she pulled at the ties to her trench, letting it fall apart to reveal the black lace corset and garter belt she wore underneath. The coat falling behind her as she took the few last steps so that she was standing directly in front of him.

Dan's mouth fell open in surprise, partially because Blair was standing in the middle of Manhattan in nothing but lingerie, but mostly because of how hard he felt himself get at the mere sight.

Suddenly, she was pushing him to sit on the step behind him. Her corseted chest was now at perfect eye range; his eyes ate greedily at the succulent flesh that spilled from its confines. She was running her had through his hair when he finally found his voice to speak, "But why?"

She kneeled down between his parted thighs, resting each of her dainty hands on them, incredibly close to his increasing need. When she looked up at him, doe eyes and pouty lips, he thought he would come right then and there. He couldn't remember ever being this hard. Blair Waldorf made him ache.

Slowly moving one of her hands up, she grabbed him through his pants, stroking him. His body was on fire. He shut his eyes tightly, trying but failing to keep back the strangled moan that ripped from his throat.

By the time he opened his eyes again, she was smiling up at him. She started working on his belt buckle, when she finally started to answer his question. Though he honestly had forgotten about it entirely.

"I had them go, so that I could apologize to you. _Personally." _She finally got his zipper down and he watched as her hand disappeared inside his boxers. His hips bucked at the sensation of her wrapping around him, taking him out of his pants. She continued to stroke him while she spoke. "They, _we_, have been so cruel to you. Treating you like such an outsider. You must have felt terrible, so I wanted to make you feel good."

When the worlds left her mouth, she bent down and left a chastise kiss on the tip of his cock. It lurched in her hand. She sighed appreciatively and continued to stroke him.

"I'm so sorry, Dan. I was such a naughty girl. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" She pouted before licking the side of his shaft.

His only reply was a loud grunt.

Locking eyes with him, she opened up her lips and let the head of him slip between them. He reached his hand out to stroke the side of her face and then tangle it in her hair.

Slowly, she descended upon him. Her hot mouth a vortex around this throbbing cock, as her tongue trailed a zig-zag pattern across the underside of his shaft as she made her way down. Dan bit his lip as he watched his entire length disappear inside of her mouth.

She stayed still for a few moments before coming back up, than she started a steady rhythm of up and down, bringing him in and out of her mouth. After awhile she brought her hand back up to twist and pull him when her mouth ascended.

He was so close he could feel it. Just a few more strokes and he'd be spurting his hot cum inside her dirty little mouth.

Then suddenly, her mouth was off of him, but her hand was working double time. Jerking him until he couldn't even see straight. A long list of expletives and Blair's name were falling from his lips, when her voice broke his revere.

"Could you ever forgive such a bad and filthy girl, Dan?"

At some point, he couldn't remember when, Blair's corset had moved down past her breasts. The soft mounds completely visible to him, her dusty pink nipples hard and straining against the skin. As she jerked him, she rubbed the head of his dick between the soft flesh of her tits.

"Oh, shit!" He almost lost it. "Yes, God, yes!"

He threw his head back when her mouth engulfed his dick once more.

His eyes opened suddenly, but they didn't open to the bare steps of the Met. Blair Waldorf definitely did not have his cock in her mouth. And unfortunately, he was nowhere near as close to a satisfying release as he had been in his dream.

Rolling over, he sighed disappointedly. Of course he woke up before he came. He was Dan Humphrey and God hated him.

He glanced at his clock, reading the time as 5:30am. He still had thirty minutes before he had to be up and getting ready for school. He certainly had time to finish off where Dream!Blair had started.

Reaching below his pajama pants, he grabbed on to his hard dick.

He stroked his hand up and down, twisting the way Dream!Blair had done. He tried remembering the exact way her mouth had felt around him. The exact way she begged his forgiveness. Every sigh and moan she made.

It didn't take long before he was coming into his hand. Murmuring Blair's name, making sure not to be too loud in case someone over-heard. Definitely did not want to have to explain that to Rufus or Jenny.

As his breathing returned to normal, he finally absorbed all that had just happened.

He had a wet dream of Blair Waldorf, the epitome of all things wrong with the Upper East Side, sucking his cock and getting off on it more than anything he'd ever experienced in dream or real life.

And after waking up, not even having a subconscious mind to blame it on, jerked off to the memory of said dream and came hard all over his hand.

He waited for shame and disgust to wash over him, but the longer he laid there the less he thought they would ever come at all. The only feeling he had was the building excitement of maybe running into Blair at school today.

Yeah, it was definitely a weird morning.

_Fin._


End file.
